


005

by wonhee



Series: unnamed [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: “Your order and extra brownie on the house.”“You always used to do that, give me extra.” Kihyun said, grinning slightly at the flush that swept on Hoseok’s face.





	005

Steam billowed out of Kihyun’s mouth as he hurriedly walked towards his destination. It had seriously snowed the night before, thick layers of snow blanketing the streets and making it difficult for people to walk. He suppressed a laugh as a woman walked by in high heels, legs moving different directions in an effort to keep her balance and lips tightly pulled together in concentration. He shivered, alternating between blowing hot air in his hands to keep warm and pressing them tightly underneath his armpits. He should have been at home in his tiny apartment, enjoying his day off from college, drinking hot cocoa and maybe decorating his Christmas tree. He could have spent the day rewatching Harry Potter, nestled in his favourite blanket, leaving the cold outside with those who were brave enough to face it. But _no_ , his best friend supposedly had a ‘world shattering’ emergency and Kihyun had to come _now_ to a coffee shop close by.

He picked up his pace as a particularly cold wind blew through his thick jacket. He could see the coffee shop in question up ahead; as typical as any other coffee shop he’s seen. The same black exterior and neon signs to signify they were open. It had been a while since he’d visited that shop and he wondered if everything inside was still the same, if the cute barista that always gave him extra on the house brownies still worked there.

He could see his friend anxiously pacing at the front of the store, jacket wide open to reveal an ugly Christmas sweater Kihyun had bought for him as a joke. Jooheon was more or less a puppy. Always eager, too loud and constantly needed feeding. Kihyun had met him at the library on the first day of college and once they both realised they were registered to the same course, Jooheon had refused to let Kihyun go.

“I swear, if this ‘emergency’ of yours isn’t life or death I’m sending you to hell today.” Kihyun said as he reached Jooheon. He rolled his eyes as Jooheon beamed at him, grabbing him into a warm hug before stepping back.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Kihyun asked after a while, ignoring his urge to peek inside the shop to look for the cute barista. _Hoseok_ would have probably gotten another job by now, any memories of Kihyun gone from his head. When Kihyun did visit the shop, the most he had was 2 minutes conversations with Hoseok while he waited for his order to be served.

Hoseok was the kind of guy that made you feel like everything you was saying was the most important thing in the world. He had intense eyes Kihyun was never able to look into for too long and the kind of smile that made a person feel validated. Kihyun found himself wanting to impress him every time he visited the shop, learning new facts off the internet to tell Hoseok the next time he went. Then college became hectic and Kihyun stopped frequenting the shop, opting to go to the coffee shop on campus which was closer to the library.

“I have a study date with that guy I was telling you about. He’s _inside_ waiting for me Kihyun! I didn’t want to meet him alone.”

Jooheon stepped back, seeing Kihyun’s gaze change into one of pure rage.

“You dragged me out of my apartment to be a third wheel on your date. _That_ , is your emergency?” Kihyun asked through gritted teeth.

“I love you?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Please! I knew you wouldn’t come if I didn’t make it seem dramatic. Please?”

“Jooheon, he invited _you_ , not me. What will he think if I show up?”

“Please? For me. You could sit at another booth close to ours or something. You don’t have to sit with us. I just, I’ll feel better with you there.”

“Alright but you owe me coffee for a week.”

“And hey, maybe that cute guy you used to have a crush on still works here.” Jooheon said as they walked in, but Kihyun had stopped listening.

Hoseok _indeed_ still worked there, and he had grown a considerable amount of muscles from the last time Kihyun saw him. His hair had been dyed a soft bubble gum pink, tucked safely under a hat. He still had a bright smile which he was currently directing at Kihyun, and there was something else, something else about the way he looked at Kihyun like he was _happy_ to see him. Kihyun walked forward, thoughts of Jooheon and his date forgotten.

He waited until he was right at the front of the line and staring into Hoseok’s warm brown eyes and gentle smile. Hoseok grinned even more and Kihyun had to look away, before he did something stupid like blush.

“Hi. Can I take your order?” Hoseok spoke. And perhaps Kihyun was imagining it, imagining the soft tone of voice Hoseok used for _him_ , how he leaned forward slightly and licked his lips, eyes darting to Kihyun’s own lips.

“Um, a—”

“Mocha, extra cream and milk, no sugar and 2 slices of brownies, corner piece?”

“What?”

Hoseok looked visibly embarrassed, rubbing at his neck sheepishly before looking down, as if unable to meet Kihyun’s eyes.

“Isn’t- isn’t that your usual order?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah… but I haven’t, I haven’t been here in like 8 months? How’d you remember?”

“Oh. I—um, good memory?”

“Yeah? You remember _everyone’s_ order?” Kihyun asked, leaning on the counter and looking up into Hoseok’s eyes. He was pretty sure he was holding up the line behind him and very soon the other customers would start to complain, but he didn’t care. Hoseok remembered him, remembered his order, seemed happy to see him.

“Nah, just the special ones.”

“’Ones?’ So I’m just part of a list of many.”

“You’re right at the top of the list if it makes you feel better.”

“You’ll have to do more than that if you want my forgiveness.”

“I’m on break in 10, I’ll bring your order to you and you can tell me what I’ll have to do to earn your forgiveness then.” Hoseok said, glancing behind Kihyun at the other customers. Kihyun smiled, straightening up and walking towards a booth close to Jooheon’s. His friend was currently sat beside his date, both oblivious to anyone else around them.

He might not have been the best at picking up cues but he was sure Hoseok was flirting with him and if everything went well, if he didn’t manage to put his foot in his mouth, he could hopefully manage to get the number he’s been wanting from Hoseok since he first saw him.

He busied himself with his phone as he waited, occasionally glancing at Hoseok to see he was watching him right back, ever present smile on his lips. Finally, after what felt like a torturous hour, Hoseok hung up his apron, skilfully navigating to Kihyun’s table—order in hand.

“Your order and extra brownie on the house.”

“You always used to do that, give me extra.” Kihyun said, grinning slightly at the flush that swept on Hoseok’s face.

“You remember?”

“Kinda hard to forget you Hoseok.” Kihyun said, using his legs to kick out a chair for Hoseok.

“Yeah? Then why didn’t you call me?”

“Huh?”

“I wrote my number on your coffee cup the last time you came? And you never called and then you stopped coming so I thought I’d made you uncomfortable or something. But then you’re here now and you just- well, I hope you just flirted with me, so I’m confused.”

“Yeah that was definitely my poor attempt at flirting, but I didn’t realise you wrote your number on the cup. I was in a rush that day, I had to get to college, I didn’t think to check out what you wrote on the cup I just assumed it’d be my name.”

“In hindsight, maybe a coffee cup wasn’t the best place to write down my number. But then, why didn’t you come back?”

“Convenience? And I don’t know, I didn’t realise you liked me, so I thought it wouldn’t make a difference for me to come back. Easiest way for me to stop crushing on you too.”

“You didn’t realise? I gave you on the house brownies every time you came and made it a point to be the only one that served you your order?”

“Unless you literally tell me that you like me Hoseok, I would never realise.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Hoseok smiled, reaching over and grabbing Kihyun’s hand. He smelt of coffee, and his hand felt soft and warm against Kihyun’s cold ones. His brown, coffee coloured eyes regarded Kihyun with something akin to fondness and Kihyun wanted to melt.

“I. Like. You.” Hoseok stated, accentuating every word.

Kihyun couldn’t stop the grin that flitted to his lips.

“I like you too, a lot.”

“So, if you’re willing to wait, I’ll be done in about an hour. I think a first date’s in order.” Hoseok said, “that is, if your friend doesn’t mind. I know you came with him.” He added as an afterthought.

Kihyun glanced over at Jooheon, who was currently snuggled against his date, thoughts of studying and probably Kihyun, completely forgotten.

“He’ll be fine, and yeah, I can wait.”

Hoseok smiled, bringing Kihyun’s fingers to his lips and giving them a brief kiss, “I’ll be right back.” He said.

Kihyun watched him go, watched the slight spring in his step and how brighter his smile seemed to be as he spoke to his co-workers. Kihyun turned to Jooheon and rolled his eyes at Jooheon’s knowing smile.

“ _You’re welcome_.” Jooheon mouthed.

Kihyun turned back to Hoseok, scoffed as Hoseok gave a little wave and stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to his co-workers.

Yeah, he’d have to remember to thank Jooheon later.

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to write fluffy kiho in a coffee shop setting
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
